In U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 485,496, filed on Apr. 22, 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,805, there is disclosed a solvent recovery technique in which a flexible bag is removably received within a tank and the interior of the tank is heated after contaminated solvent has been directed into the bag. Upon being heated, the solvent in the bag evaporates and is collected in a reservoir after being condensed. The contaminants are left in the bag. By removal of the bag from the tank, the contaminants can be discarded.
While the solvent recovery technique disclosed in the above patent application has been found satisfactory, it has been found that improvements in the technique can be adopted to make recovery of solvent more efficient. The present invention is directed to such improvements and includes a number of structural features which simplifies the recovery of solvent yet assures maximum yield of solvent without increasing the cost of equipment and labor.